Paint cans and similar receptacles typically employ inwardly extending, annular liquid receptacle rims defining an opening communicating with the interior of the receptacle. The rim bottom wall defines an open-topped, circular channel for releasably receiving a closure in the form of a lid.
One of the problems with such an arrangement is that paints or other liquids held by the receptacle often spill into the rim when the paint or other product in the can is being utilized. This can cause problems when the lid is re-applied. Spilled paint or other liquid in the rim can be displaced by the lid and spill over the sides of the receptacle, not only resulting in wasted paint or other liquid but also creating an unsightly mess both on the container, the surrounding area, and the person closing the container. Also, one may have problems removing the lid from the receptacle at a future date due to the fact that the paint or other spillage in the rim adhesively secures the lid in place. Furthermore, paint or other liquid in the rim can fall from the rim even when the container is open.